


3 Days

by orphan_account



Series: Soulmate au [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Soulmates, coffee shop AU, its really cute!, soulmates timer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 0003 days 07 hours 04 mins 00 secsThat's how long Dan has until he meets his soulmate. And he couldn't be more scared. But his soulmate is scared too.





	3 Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely fluff, unlike my last soulmate au. No need to worry!

0003 days 07 hours 04 mins 00 secs

Dan was terrified. In three days, he’d meet his soulmate. From what he could tell, he would most likely meet his soulmate at his work. This wasn’t very surprising, considering he was a barista. Or whatever the male form of barista was. Was there the word barista even gendered? Did it really matter?

Dan stopped himself. He had a bad habit of doing things like this, where his mind would go off on tangents. It usually annoyed most people. Hopefully it wouldn’t bother his soulmate. His soulmate who he’d be meeting in 3 days and 7 hours.

 

0003 days 01 hours 37 mins 42 secs

Phil was surprised. He barely bothered to look at his timer, considering it was usually covered. In the entertainment industry, it was considered a good idea for one to cover their timer. It gave them a sense of privacy, and it would stop people from stalking them. Although Phil doubted anyone would try and stalk him, he still did it for the privacy.

So when he saw he only had a little more than three days, he was surprised. He didn’t think he’d been ignoring it for that long, but the numbers didn’t lie. So he assumed that in three days, he’d meet his soulmate.

And he was both excited and terrified. 

Who wasn’t afraid to meet their lifelong partner? What if they didn’t get along? What if the timers messed up and they weren’t supposed to be together? There were so many scenarios where it could go horribly wrong, but there were even more where it could go wonderfully.

 

And as Phil freaked out about what could happen, so did Dan. His soulmate could be an amazing person who was a perfect match for him, or they could be a disaster. And Dan didn’t know which option scared him more.

He wasn’t ready to settle down. He didn’t have his life in order. He didn’t know if he could handle being in a relationship. He didn’t think he could take the caring words or the gentle touches or even the shared looks. Because he couldn’t know if it was all real, or it was an act to fit into society's standards of how soulmates are meant to be.

He couldn’t know, so he panicked.

 

0002 days 14 hours 17 mins 12 secs

Everyone at work had noticed how nervous Phil was acting. But when they saw his timer, they all knowingly smiled and offered him words of advice. The ones who’d already met their soulmates gave him encouraging words, while the ones who still had time daydreamed with him.

He made promises to bring his soulmate to work, or at the very least give all the details of their meeting.

As much as everyone was trying to be nice, it only made Phil more nervous.

 

0001 days 02 hours 56 mins 23 secs

Dan could barely take it. The waiting was nearly killing. And if the waiting didn’t kill him before he met his soulmate, the worry most likely would.

He had told his boss, who had given him permission to leave once he met his soulmate so long as she got to meet said soulmate. At the time, it had seemed like a great deal, but now he wasn’t so sure. Knowing her, she’d probably come off as weird and he didn’t know how his soulmate would take it. 

And this only made him more worried.

 

0000 days 00 hours 23 mins 08 secs

Phil hadn’t just gotten off of work. It was excellent timing, considering he would be meeting his soulmate in 23 minutes. Phil had no idea what to do.

So he did the only thing he could think to do, which was to go to a local coffee store and buy them a coffee. It would be a nice gesture and would hopefully make his soulmate feel more comfortable. Also, he could really use a coffee right now.

 

0000 days 00 hours 7 mins 39 secs

Dan was trying to act normal. He had a few customers come through and notice his nerves and his timer. They would offer him a kind smile and good luck, but it didn’t help enough.

 

0000 days 00 hours 01 mins 03 secs

The line was taking forever, and Phil was bored. So bored, that he didn’t even noticing his timer ticking down as he neared the front.

When he finally got to the front of the line, the (cute) barista said, “Hi welcome to-” only to be interrupted by beeps. 

Suddenly, the coffee shop got quiet as everyone tried to figure out who the lucky couple was. All eyes found Phil and this cute barista, until suddenly a nice looking lady popped in. 

“Alright Dan go be with your soulmate. I want details tomorrow.”

His soulmate, Dan, handed over the register to her. He walked in front of the counter until he was standing next to Phil, who was still feeling shocked. Before he could react, Dan ordered to coffees, which the woman said were on the house. 

Dan grabbed Phil’s hand before leading him off to a table.

“Hi,” Dan said.

“Hi. I’m Phil by the way.”

“I’m Dan.”

Phil got his first chance to properly look at Dan. He had curly brown hair and dark brown eyes, both of which were absolutely stunning. He was smiling wide enough to show he had a dimple, which was utterly adorable. Phil’s soulmate was adorable.

Dan couldn’t believe his luck. His soulmate was drop dead gorgeous. He couldn’t believe this was who he got as a soulmate. Luck was in his favor for once.

When Dan got up to get their order, Phil was upset about his absence. He hadn’t even known Dan for 10 minutes, and he already didn’t want to be separated from him. 

 

As the time flew by, both of them couldn’t believe their luck. Their lives were easier with an addition of a soulmate, and they were the best of friends.

And when Phil took Dan back to the coffee shop where they met, and he got down on one knee, Dan said yes. He said that he’d always be Phil’s, and that Phil would always be his.

And three months later, he said it again, only this time he was saying “I do”.

And the day they adopted both a child and a dog, Dan realized he’d found his forever home. Because now he had a family he could call his own, and he loved every single one of them with his whole heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
